


Anything You Can Do...

by monotufu



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheese, Competition, M/M, aggressive romancing, derek and boyd are ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monotufu/pseuds/monotufu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>How about a stoyd and Derek/Scott where Derek and Boyd try to compete to being better romantic boyfriends to their respective boyfriends, and Scott and Stiles find out</p>
<p>The bedroom was lit with the warm glow of candles, even if they were the battery powered kind. Fire bad, so screw him. Derek put the finishing touches on the rose petals, uncorked the wine to let it breathe, and set the chocolate strawberries on the side table.</p>
<p>“You’re such a sap.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Can Do...

**Author's Note:**

> Never done Scerek before, but I think it went well.

The bedroom was lit with the warm glow of candles, even if they were the battery powered kind. Fire bad, so screw him. Derek put the finishing touches on the rose petals, uncorked the wine to let it breathe, and set the chocolate strawberries on the side table.

“You’re such a sap.”

Turning to glare at his beta he huffed when he was met with a wry eyebrow.

“It’s not my fault that your boyfriend is allergic to roses.”

Rolling his eyes, Boyd moved towards the opened laptop on the dresser. He tapped the touchpad to wake it up, scrolled to the top of the page it was on, and then leveled a judging look at his alpha.

“You searched 8tracks for a romance playlist?”

“Shut up. Scott likes cliches.” He swatted Boyd away from the laptop and made sure everything was ready to go at a button press.

“Obviously.”

“You’re just upset that you’re going to lose.” Boyd’s face turned into a desbelief filled mockery of all that was Derek.

“Oh yes. So jealous. If only I could turn my bedroom into the front cover of a bodice ripper like you could. Alas, my romancing is far more pedestrian than yours.”

Wow.

“You and Stiles are really rubbing off on each other.” He brought a finger up to point at his friend’s nose. “Don’t even say it.”

He got a sly smirk in response, and then Boyd was turning back to survey Derek’s work. Opening his mouth to say what would most likely be another judging comment, he was interrupted by I Will Always Love you by Whitney Houston.

“Really? I’m the sap?” Boyd shook his head at him and took his ringing phone out of his pocket.

“Hey babe.” Moving away from Derek’s eyebrow, Boyd left to talk to his boyfriend. Snorting, Derek turned back to marvel at his romantic prowess.  
He was definitely winning.

* * *

Hanging up the phone Stiles turned to Scott who sat on the couch next to him.

“So I have a date at Hank’s and then apparently we’re going to, and I quote, “maybe take a walk in the park to watch the fireflies”. I think it’s safe to say we’re being romanced.“ Hank’s wasn’t fancy, or that romantic, but it was Stiles’ favourite because the Chicken Parmesan practically melted in your mouth.

"I don’t know…” 

Poor, deluded Scott.

“Scotty. Last week Derek took you on a moonlit stroll to a meadow where you stargazed. He brought blankets and champagne. You’re. Being. Romanced.”

“Okay fine, but you have to admit it’s nice.” Well, Stiles couldn’t disagree there. Having his werewolf shower him with tickets to the opera and foot massages in candle surrounded bubble baths was pretty great.

“Yes it is awesome, but Scott. They’re trying to out boyfriend each other. Like, hardcore be the most amazing significant other on the planet. It’s unhealthy! Do you know what we had for dinner last night? Steak! With potatoes and not a single green vegetable in sight! I can’t keep going like this, I’m going to have no blood flow left!” Not to mention how many plates of Alfredo he’d eaten. He’d had to give all the leftovers to Allison before his dad saw them and relapsed.

“It’s not that bad.”

“Really? I think I’ve developed a bed sore from how much he won’t let me get up to get my own drink, or food, and not to mention the waste of water with the amount of showers I’ve had to have or else the massage oil would have me sliding across the floor like Risky Business! Not in a cool way, either!”

Scott was shaking his head when his phone vibrated, skittering on the coffee table. He grabbed it, unlocked it, and opened a new text from Derek. His eyes grew wide before he closed them, sighed, and handed the phone to Stiles like he just couldn’t deal with it anymore.

Stiles stared down at the screen, and the cover of a Nora Roberts novel stared back. 

“I feel like this is some creepy game of "Where’s Fabio?” it’s so romantic. Are those real rose petals?“ He zoomed in, as if it would help see any manufacturing marks, when he registered the words they spelled.

"Dude?”

Long suffering sigh.

“Yeah?”

“Do the rose petals spell out "Call Me, Maybe”?“

**Author's Note:**

> Such cheeseballs. For those maybe unaware: Nora Roberts is the author of _tons_ of romance novels, all of which are so cliche it makes me dizzy.  
>  ^_^ Hope you liked it!


End file.
